


Surprise, Surprise

by Just_Roman_Around



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: On the sleepy island of Patch, Winter is planning a rather big surprise for her Girlfriend.





	1. The Idea

The Bonfire danced forty feet into the air as fireworks blossomed in the auburn sky. Cheers rang out with every graceful explosion as the people of Patch celebrated the Summer Solstice, taking the time to be merry, enjoying life and each other’s company as they made it halfway through the year. Traditions that had carried on for aeons were carried on for another year as beer and wine flowed freely from giant oaken barrels. New stories were told and old stories were re-told as couples danced around the bonfire. A group of friends stood up on a small hill overlooking the festivities, all but two laughing wildly with bright smiles on their faces.

  
  


“No really. It was her first ever Solstice celebration. Summer thought she was finally old enough to go and not be overwhelmed by everything. Technically she was right, but she was too curious for her own good. Rubes wandered off while Summer and Qrow were catching up with Dad and Professor Port, and they didn’t notice. When they finally found her she was holding an empty flute and praising the “bubble water”. You’ve seen Rubes drunk as an adult, now imagine that as a six year old. They couldn’t catch her for another twenty minutes.”

  
  


“Yaaaaaaang!” Ruby groaned with embarrassment as she tried to hide her face, hitting Yang on the arm in hopes of getting her to stop. She was only met with further laughing from the small group, and a reassuring pat on her back by her girlfriend. The cheerful blonde that was tormenting her with the story of the past only smiled while taking a swig of her beer.

  
  


“My, that must have been a sight to see. How did they react to finding her the first time, and how did they find her the second time?” Winter held a small smirk, a flute of champagne in her right hand, the left arm wrapped around Yang’s waist.

  
  


“Well, they were besides themselves with worry until they did find her, following the trail of destruction. Never before had Patch seen a tiny six year old barrel over so many adults at once. When they did find her their worry turned to trying to repress laughs as she was holding onto a wig she found and was petting it like a dog. I think Qrow ended up filming it while Dad was on the ground laughing. I still remember Ruby’s angrily shouting at him ‘Why are you laughing!?’ This only caused him to laugh more and tease her.”

  
  


“Well that certainly sounds like Taiyang from the few times I’ve met him. How is he these days?” Emerald eyes sparkled with mirth as Pyrrha giggled at the misadventures of Ruby, but still patted her girlfriends back reassuringly.

  
  


“Well Winter and I are house sitting for him as he tours Vacuo with mom.” Yang couldn’t help the subtle twitch of her eye as she mentioned Raven, wand smiled with relief as Winter pulled her a little closer, feeling calm wash over her. “Apparently it’s where they went for their honeymoon, and thought it would be a good way to reconnect and try again.”

  
  


“Good for them! And I know they’ll love it there!” Sun called out as he jogged up the hill carrying wine glasses in his hands and a bottle in his tail. A little further down the hill Weiss and Emerald walked behind him hand in hand, rolling their eyes at the blonde Faunus. He passed around the glasses to those without one and expertly poured the Rosé. “I mean, what’s not to love. Sandy beaches, lots of sights to see, and gorgeous Sunny days.” He passed two glasses to Emerald and Weiss as they arrived, a goofy grin on his face. “Oh, and the sun is always out.” He gave the pair a wink as he turned back to face the rest of the group, standing by Weiss.

  
  


Everyone rolled their eyes at the pun, though Yang snorted a little with laughter, causing Winter’s and Blake's grin to grow a little wider. “Yes Sun, you certainly bring the light out. However you’re not in Vacuo, you’re here.” Weiss pinched his cheek lightly with a fond smile.

  
  


“Yeah, Patch, not Vacuo. Can’t you put a shirt on even in a public celebration?” Emerald piped up.

  
  


Sun only grinned and made a heart symbol with his tail. “Nope!”

  
  


Ruby shook her head lightly with a laugh. “You know, I remember when we first went to Vacuo on vacation after finishing our third year at Beacon Academy. Blake sprawled out on the sand and refused to move until the sun went down.”

  
  


“What? It was warm and pleasant! You know how I enjoy the warmth.” The conversation was interrupted as more fireworks launched into the sky, and they all turned their attention towards the heavens to watch the closing of the official celebrations. Colours sparked through the air in a vibrant display, before finishing with the symbols of the four kingdoms. The group all applauded the display, and soon the background noise of song and dance resumed. The official celebrations may have ended, but the people of patch would continue to party for as long as the sun was up on the longest day of the year. A cool wind flowed across the land, causing Blake to shiver. Downing the rest of her drink and passing the empty glass to Sun, she smiled warmly at the group. “Speaking of Warmth, I’m going to head back to the hotel. I’m cold and tired.”

  
  


She was met with a chorus of disappointed aw’s and fond farewells as Yang smiled fondly at her. “If you’re sure Blakey. We can catch up later. But I’m not sure why you’re leaving if you’re cold.” She gestured to herself with her thumb and winked at Blake. “”Fire’s right here Kitty Cat.” The group, by now used to the joke flirting between the two friends chuckled as they hugged Blake goodbye, but Winter didn’t miss the blush on the Faunus’s cheeks, nor how her and Yang’s hug lingered longer.

  
  


“I’ll catch up with you all later. See you guys soon.” With that, she made her way down the hill and into the crowd, and soon vanished from sight. The group continued to catch up a while longer, before a loud and jaunty song began, heralded by the shrill of bagpipes. With a gasp Ruby grabbed Pyrrha’s hand and rushed off to join into the dance around the bonfire. The other three left soon after, Sun curling his tail around Weiss and his arm around Emerald as they made their way back into town. Left alone, Winter and Yang spent another ten minutes watching the festivities before making the peaceful walk back to Yang’s childhood home.

  
  


“So Snowdrift, what did you think of your first Summer Celebration in Patch?”

  
  


Winter looked at her girlfriend, marvelling quietly at how the dying sun filtered through the swaying leaves to illuminate the golden locks. “It was an absolutely delightful experience Sundrop.” The pet name had never felt more appropriate on her tongue than in that moment as she beheld Yang. “It was nice to see everyone again.”

  
  


“Yeah, it’s felt like it’s been ages since I’ve seen them.”

  
  


A thought began to cross Winter’s mind as they walked for a few minutes in silence, replaying Blake’s farewell in her head. “It was especially nice to see Miss Belladonna again, wasn’t it?”

  
  


Yang smiled dreamily, and Winter couldn’t help but see a small blush form on her girlfriends cheeks. “Yeah… it was nice to see Blake again.”

  
  


Winter smirked at the response. “Should I be jealous?”

  
  


“What?” Yang looked at Winter confused and shocked, then began to ramble. “N-no! Absolutely not. You have nothing to be jealous about. I love you Winter. Blake is just my best friend. I-it’s not like I’m harbouring some sort of secret crush on her or anything.”

  
  


“Sundrop.” Yang wasn’t able to hear however as she began to talk faster, the blush on her cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson, and beginning to spread.

  
  


“I mean i haven’t thought about kissing her and how soft her lips must be, or thinking about how when she’s reading a book and the sun hits just right she’s stunning.

  
  


“Sundrop!”

  
  


“Or think that the Bellabooty is smoking hot, and i definitely haven’t thought about both of you while trying to take a cold show-”

  
  


“Yang!” Hearing her name snapped Yang out of her downward spiral, and forced her to look Winter in the eyes. There she found only love, mixed with amusement. Taking her hand, the eldest rebel Schnee smiled kindly. “It’s ok. I’m not mad at all. If anything it’s kind of cute. It’s not healthy to keep something like this locked away though.”

  
  


Yang looked down at her feet, knowing without a shadow of doubt that her entire face was a deep red. Taking a deep breath and a long sigh, she finally looked back up at Winter. “Hey Winter…”

  
  


“Yes Yang?”

  
  


“I might have a tiny crush on Blake.”

  
  


Winter just laughed in response, gently kissing Yang. “I know love.” An idea had begun to form in the back of Winter’s mind, and she smiled in anticipation.

  
  


\--------------------------------------

  
  


A few weeks later and Winter was walking along the quiet forest path from the Xiao-Long residence and into Patch. Yang was preoccupied with maintenance on her beloved bike Bumblebee, and would be busy with it most of the day, giving Winter the perfect opportunity to start putting her plans into action. Yang’s twenty fifth birthday was only a week away, and her girlfriend wanted to throw a surprise party for her.

  
  


It was a simple four part plan. Part two required Ruby to distract her cousin long enough for everyone to set up the party. The two of them had grown up together on Patch, and their relationship was closer to being siblings than cousins, and Yang could see through any attempt of Subterfuge the younger woman might attempt. Winter would have to keep her in the dark about why she had to keep the blonde distracted. Part three was setting up the party itself with the others while Yang was gone, and when she was back making sure the birthday girl had the best time of her life. Part four however was the part she was most looking forward to, and involved her own unique present for Yang. But for part four to work, part one needed to go well. Which is why she found herself waiting outside Patch’s only Tea House.

  
  


She didn’t have to wait for long before she was joined by the raven haired Faunus, who greeted her warmly and with a friendly hug. “Hello Winter.”

  
  


“Good Afternoon Blake. Thank you for agreeing to join me today.” Winter returned the hug and led Blake into the building, and to their reserved table. As they walked past the other tables Winter was glad she called a few days in advance to book, as every other table was occupied.

  
  


“Well how could I say no? I’ve been planning on visiting The Iris for a while now, but never had the chance.” As she sat down, Blake to a moment to look around The Iris. It was themed around Mistrali culture, blooming flowers hanging from the ceiling and soft calming music filtering through hidden speakers. Smiling staff bounced gracefully between the tables to ensure everyone had what they needed. “But why did you invite me instead of Weiss?”

  
  


The eldest Schnee scion allowed herself a small smile and opened up her mouth to speak, before they were interrupted by a waitress coming to their table. Moving a strand of brown hair that escaped her bun, she smiled at the two sitting. “Hello Ladies, what can I get for you?”

  
  


“Good afternoon Miss, could we get a pot of Oolong with two cups, and I’m partial for a slice of cake with it. Anything extra for you Blake?”

  
  


Blake thought for a moment and nodded, smiling up at the Waitress. “Could I get some shortbread please?”

  
  


“Of course. I’ll be back in just a few minutes with your food, and the tea will be shortly after.” Jotting down the notes, she moved away to deliver their order. Left alone again, Winter turned her attention back to Blake with a coy grin.

  
  


“I could have invited Weiss sure, and I might still on one of our weekly catch ups, but I was far more interested in talking with you.”

  
  


Blake raised a curious eyebrow in response. “Why is that?”

  
  


“Well for one, my sister doesn’t have a crush on my girlfriend.” Blake’s expression turned from one of curiosity into one of shock. Mortified, her ears laid flat against her head and she looked around, starting to stand up to leave while stammering excuses. “Blake please sit down. You can’t escape this conversation. You’re trapped by social convention.” Winter remained stoic, though that small smile still played on her lips. Biting her lip, Blake slowly sank back into her chair and took a deep breath.

  
  


“Ok... “

  
  


“So, am I right?” Winter tilted her head to the side slightly, watching Blake carefully, like a hawk evaluating its prey.

  
  


Blake nodded in response, a light blush colouring her cheeks. “Yes, I have a...slight...crush on Yang.”

  
  


“For how long, may I ask?”

  
  


“Since our second year at Beacon.” Winter nodded at this, though was a little surprised with how long Blake had kept this crush a secret. “But, I promise you Winter I don’t plan on doing anything to jeopardize your relationship. All I want is for her to be happy.”

  
  


The conversation was cut short again as the waitress returned with the cake and shortbread, as well as two cups of Oolong. “Hello again ladies, I’ll have the Teapot right with you.”

  
  


“Thank you Miss…?”

  
  


“My name is Olive.” The waitress beamed at Winter and soon departed again. Taking a long sip from her tea, Winter watched Blake hold on to her own cup and look around the Tea house nervously.

  
  


“Please Blake, I didn’t bring you hear with the purpose of lynching you. Rather, I have a proposition to make.”

  
  


Blake's ears swivelled up, and she dared to look Winter in the eye, though she waited until after Olive had returned with the teapot, and ensured that they didn’t need anything further. Once they were alone, then she dared to speak again. “What...kind of proposition?”

  
  


“As you know, Yang’s birthday is coming up next week and I want to throw a surprise party. I intend to have Ruby distract her while the rest of us set it up. All of us, bar you of course as you’ll be at our home.” Blake looked at her confused, and gestured for Winter to continue. “You will be in our bedroom, tied up with a ribbon and waiting for our return. Because your feelings are not unrequited. Yang also as a ‘small’ crush on you. And I want to give her a memorable present. What do you say?”

  
  


“I...huh.” Blake looked at her with wide eyes, a huge blush on her face as she considered the offer, sipping from her tea to better hide her expression. “So, what? One night of passion then I go back to pretending that I don’t have a crush? Just use this to get it out of our systems?”

  
  


“Not at all. We both know the heart doesn't work like that. But this will start a conversation about the heart, and we can decide where to go from there.”

  
  


Biting her lip, mulling over all the information in her head, Blake finally nodded after a few minutes. Smiling shyly at Winter, she agreed. “I didn’t expect this from today, but I’m not complaining. So, what exact details did you have in mind?

  
  


 


	2. The Preparation

"Hello, I'd like to make an advance order for seventeen hundred." It was a few days before Yang's official birthday party, but Winter had planned for the surprise part for later that day. As such, Winter was on the scroll with the Blonde's favourite pizza parlour. "Yes I'd like to order two Meat Lovers, two Pepperoni Passions, one Tandoori Chicken, and one Cheese Feast, to be delivered at the Xiao Long residence." She paused a moment to let the voice on the other side repeat the order back at her, nodding to herself with each item listed. "Yes, that's correct." She paused for another second. "Is payment in cash at the door acceptable? Wonderful. Thank you for your time, have a pleasant day."

 

Slipping the scroll into her pocket, Winter let out a soft, content sigh as a major part of the party was sorted, providing nothing went wrong on their end. Looking up at the clock, she frowned lightly. Working a morning shift at the 'Solar Flare', the repair shop she had opened up with Sun, Yang was scheduled to have her shift end at noon. This left Winter with two hours until her girlfriend would be headed home. Pulling her scroll back out of her pocket she set the next part of her master plan in action, punching in the number to ring up Ruby. Listening patiently to the dial tone, it wasn't long before she was rewarded with the answering click and the cheerful, albeit slightly sleepy, voice. "Hello? Rosey Rubes speaking?" Winter chuckled silently as Ruby yawned on the other end of the line.

 

"Good Morning Ruby. My apologies for waking you up."

 

"Huh? Oh! Hi Winter! What's up?"

 

Winter moved the scroll away from her ear as Ruby became more attentive to the world, and her voice rising in volume at the same time. Shaking her head slightly she put it back and resumed the conversation. "I need to ask a favour of you, if that's ok?"

 

"Sure, what's up?"

 

"I need you to keep your cousin distracted after her shift ends at twelve hundred, for about five hours. Do you think you can do that?"

 

Hearing Ruby shift on the other side, most likely trying to find her alarm clock to check the time, Winter waited patiently for the response. "Uh...oh boy I slept in late this time. Yeah, I can probably get ready in time for that. Can I ask why?"

 

"You may not." Winter could feel the frown from across the line, and smiled to herself. "And before you protest, I'm implementing the Schnee Clause."

 

"Wh-oh. Shit. Weiss told you about that?"

 

"Of course she did. And, aren't you a little young to be using such crass language young miss?"

 

Ruby sighed at the common tease amongst the friendship circle, muttering under her breath. "I'm twenty one dammit. Just 'cause I'm short, that's not something I can control. Fine, fine I'll keep Yang occupied. Where do I bring her afterwards?"

 

"To her dad's house if you would. Thank you Ruby."

 

"No problem Winter. See you later!" The line clicked once more, and was then dead. Letting out another relieved sigh Winter stopped pacing around the living room and sank into the couch, sending a text to Blake, telling her to head on over. Thirty seconds later she received a answering text informing her that the Faunus would arrive in around forty five minutes. Normally it took less time for Blake to get to the cottage, but in order for the surprise to work she couldn't take her car all the way through the forest. Instead she'd have to walk from the edge of town. Now with a estimated time of arrival, Winter contemplated on how to pass the time. There was still a lot of prep work to be done for the public party. The birthday bunting was already hanging, one end tied around a banister post, the other softly thumb-tacked into the wall. Take a few minutes to just relax in the couch, Winter dragged herself to her feet and began to blow up the balloon's she had bought from a novelty shop on her last visit to the mainland. Each one held a different birthday pun she thought Yang would love, smiling with each one that was filled with air, and then gently hung up on the walls and bannister.

 

Humming to herself, she completely lost track of time, and didn't notice when Blake gently opened up the door. Instead of making herself known straight away, she lent against the frame and watched the Schnee Scion work, admiring the way she looked with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing jeans and a grey tank-top. Enraptured with the definition of the ex-soldiers shoulder-blades and muscles, Blake swallowed and felt herself become mildly flustered, Finding herself excited for the nights festivities for more than one reason now, she finally made herself known to Winter. “Well...I can see a few reasons why Yang became enthralled by you.”

 

Whirling around surprised, Winter frowned at the notion of being snuck-up on, before relaxing upon realisation that it was her expected guest. “Oh, Blake. I didn't hear you come in.” The frown became a soft smile as she finished tying up the last balloon. “Somehow you're the only one who can manage that.”

 

“Well, I do walk softly.” Blake grinned as she fully entered the house, closing the door silently behind her and gently taking off her shoes. “I'm sorry for taking so long, but I see that you've at least been busy.” Nodding, the two of them appraised the work that had been done. Winter had transformed the living room into one of celebration. The table had been extended in preparation for the pizza's later, as well as the various drinks and snacks the rest of the party guests had offered to bring. Paper plates and plastic solo cups also were prepared on the corner of the table.

 

“Well, I've had a fair amount of time to get ready. And speaking of getting ready, we should get you ready. Have you eaten yet?” Blake shook her head, and Winter gestured towards the kitchen. “Well, let's get you some food and go over the plan again before we begin.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

With an exasperated sigh, Yang wiped as much grease as she could on the dirty towel she kept looped around her belt, before wiping away the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm. Looking at her handiwork, the car she was repairing sat in much better condition than it had entered the shop. Before hand it was a wreck, and might have been easier for the owner to write it off and sell it on. The brakes were shot, the coolant and oil kept leaking, and three out of four lights were busted. And that was just what Yang herself had been working on. Looking up at the clock that hung above the garage doors, she turned and walked to the workbench. Unbuckling the work-belt from around her waist, she placed it down and kept walking towards the back.

 

Pushing open the door to the employee bathroom she washed the rest of the gunk off her hands, drying them on the back of her trousers. Stepping back out she made her way toward the office, stretching out her arms and back. Just as she entered the front the door chimed as both Sun and Ruby entered. “Oh, hey guys!”

 

“Yo! Sorry for being a little late Yang. Bumped into Ruby and we kinda walked slowly while talking.” Sun smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he offered his explanation.

 

“That's alright, you can make up for it by finishing off the job I've left for you in the garage. It's a doozy.”

 

Sun peeked through the door and let out a low whistle. “Damn girl. That's more dirt than paint right now.” Shaking his head, the Faunus shrugged and turned to wave Ruby goodbye as he walked backwards through the door. “Well I'll get started. See you later Rubes!”

 

“See ya Sun!” Ruby waved happily, beaming with delight as she turned to face Yang. “Hey Cus. How long do you think you'll be getting ready to go?”

 

“All I need to do is grab my bike jacket. Why?”

 

“Well I want to spend some time with my favourite Cousin. It's been ages since we've hung out. Just the two of us.”

 

Yang thought this over and checked her scroll. Having no messages she shrugged and shot Ruby a huge grin. “Sure, why not! Let me shoot a message to Winter and I'll meet you outside.” Stepping through to the staff room, the blonde quickly typed out a message and shot it over to her partner, informing her that she was going to spend some time with Ruby. She received and answer just as she finished getting ready to leave, telling her to have fun. Smiling to herself, she shrugged on her jacket and left the Solar Flare and out into the sun. Ruby sat nearby on a bench happily humming to herself while she waited. “So Ruby Rubes, what did you have in mind?”

 

Ruby gave a giant cheerful grin and shrugged. “I have no idea! Didn't really think that far if I'm honest. But, I am hungry, so we could grab some lunch and discuss it over that?”

 

Yang thought for a moment, then returned the smile and nodded. “Alright, sounds like a plan. But lunch is on you.”

 

“What? No, come on! You always eat so much!”

 

Laughing, she ruffled Ruby's hair, provoking further sounds of indignation. “I'm a hungry girl. Come on, let's try out that Sushi Bar Blake's been raving about. I'll grab Bumblebee.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Winter finished sending the message to Yang telling her to have fun with Ruby, then placed the scroll down on the table. Her and Blake had spent the last hour and forty minutes discussing the plan, as well as making sure that the Faunus had enough food in her stomach to last the amount of time she'd have to wait. “Well, Ruby's made contact, and will keep her occupied until the party starts.”

 

“Do you think she'll be able to keep everything a secret?”

 

“Oh not at all. That's why I borrowed a little trick from Weiss.”

 

Blake couldn't help but grin a little. “The Schnee Clause?”

 

“The one and only. Now, are you ready?”

 

Blake thought for a moment, swirling the drink in her hand and watching the contents as she contemplated the question. Biting her lip, she gave a nod. “I am.”

 

“Perfect. Follow me.” Pushing back their chairs, the younger woman followed Winter up the stairs and into the room the couple had been using while looking after the house. The curtains were drawn shut to keep out the sun, and tall white candles stood ready for later use. The bed Yang used to use had been replaced with a large double, and several strands of red ribbon sat upon the covers. Picking up one of the strands, Blake tested it's strength while Winter closed the door behind them. “Alright. Strip.”

 

Blake's face turned red as the reality of the plan hit her, realising that she would be naked in front of her crush's girlfriend. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off over her head. She could feel Winter's eyes on her skin, appraising everything she saw. The thought both made her nervous, and sent a fire shooting through her core. Placing her top down on the bed, her trousers shortly joined it and she was left standing in front of Winter in only her underwear. She had chosen to wear a matching set of black lace bra and panties. She heard and appreciative hum from the other woman, and turned to look at her. “Well, think she'll like?”

 

“Oh, I have no doubt. And I now see why she has, and I quote, The hots for the Bellabooty.” Winter strode across the room in just a few steps towards Blake, who stood still like a deer in headlights, the blush on her cheeks growing a deeper shade of red and spreading to her shoulders. Winter walked around the Raven-haired Faunus, eyes devouring her with a hunger that surprised even herself. “May I touch?” Blake started at the question, and gave a shy nod. Trailing her fingers across her stomach, Winter felt the subtle tone to the woman's abs. This prompted her other hand to also trail across the other's skin, feeling the softness and warmth there, before sneaking around her waist to firmly grab Blake's rear. Winter was rewarded with a soft, pleased groan from the Faunus, causing Winter's heart to race and a flame to light in herself. “A shame she won't see it tonight though. Maybe next time.” Taking a step back she adopted a authoritative voice. “I believe I said Strip, Miss Belladonna. That meant all of it.”

 

Emboldened by both Winter's touch, and now the desire to feel it again, as well as the tone of voice, Blake quickly shed the rest of her clothes and stood nude in the room. Her breath had grown heavy, and she shivered in excitement. “W-what next?”

 

“Put your arms out. Time for the ribbon.” Blake did as she was instructed as Winter picked up the largest of the strands, looping it over the back of the Faunus's neck. She then tied three knots, one right above her breasts, one right below, and one near the middle of her stomach. “Alright, spread your legs a little.” Doing as she was told, Winter could see just how excited Blake had become, smiling to herself as she pulled both strands of the ribbon through her legs and under her crotch. Blake let out a slight whimper as the contact, aching for something more substantial, but that wasn't to be. Not yet. Instead Winter fed the two strands underneath the loop she had made earlier. “Alright, lift your arms up again.” Feeding the ribbons underneath Blake's armpits, she continued to work until Blake's body was tied up in a form of harness. Appraising her work, and the way the ribbon pressed against the other woman's breasts, she smiled to herself and nodded towards the bed. “Now lie down. Make sure you're comfortable before I tie your arms and legs.”

 

Blake followed her instructions, taking a few minutes to get herself comfortable, breathing heavy and eyes lidded with excitement. Once she was ready, she looked up at Winter and nodded, not trusting her ability to properly speak. Grabbing another strand of ribbon, she first made a little bow in between Blake's breasts, and then tied her arms together, finishing off in a bow. Last were her legs, ensuring that she couldn't move besides rolling side to side.

 

“There we are. Done, for now. There are of course finishing touches, but we can do that later.” Sat on the bed next to the bound woman, Winter couldn't help but tease her slightly by running her hand up and down the bound leg. “I'm going to finish getting downstairs ready. I'll be up every half hour to check on you until the party starts, at which point you'll be alone until it's time.”

 

Blake nodded, shakily finding her voice, and trying hard to resist the desire to rub her legs together, to get any friction she could. “A-alright. I-i should be fine.”

 

Smiling, Winter stood up and trailed her fingers across Blake's cheek. “Good girl. We're going to give Yang the best birthday of her life.” Turning on her heel, she left Blake bound and alone in the room as she went downstairs, picking up Blake's shoe's and hiding them elsewhere in the house. Looking up at the clock once more, the whole preparation had taken a little under half an hour. “So, about 3 hours until the rest of the guests arrive. Better get back to work.”

 

Smiling to herself, she rolled up the sleeves and made her way towards the kitchen.

 


	3. Ab-so-sushi-ly perfect

Ruby clung tightly to Yang as Bumblebee tore down the roads of Patch. She could feel the engine rumble beneath her, and though she had been on the bike before with her cousin, she had never become used to the sharp turns Yang liked taking. She gasped and tightened her grip as Yang took yet another sharp turn as they headed down the road leading towards the docks. Slowly Yang started to decrease speed and slowly slid to a stop outside of the newest, and only, sushi bar in Patch. As the blonde killed the ignition to her beloved bike, she looked up at the sign advertising the name, and let out a snort. “Ab-So-Sushi? I think I'm already in love.”

 

“Oh Maidens. Really? I'm surprised Blake likes this place if the name's anything to go by.”

 

“Why? Blake likes my puns.”

 

“No one likes your puns Yang. They just humour them.” Ruby eagerly got off the bike, removing her red helmet and quickly trying to smooth down her hair. “I just hope they're more professional than you and Sun.”

 

“Hey, we're professional. We're very good at our jobs thank you.”

 

“Professionals don't blare a 14 year old meme and sing along to it loudly in the middle of the day.”

 

“Dragostea Din Tei is a great song I think you'll find Rubes.” Yang huffed indignantly as they made their way to the front door, slipping the bike's keys into her pocket. “Sun and I just appreciate the classics.”

 

“Whatever helps you cope with the truth” Ruby smiled as she teased Yang, pushing her slightly. She was rewarded with Yang simply ruffling her hair again. As the two entered the restaurant they were greeted with a foreign aroma as several sticks of incense burned throughout the building. Bamboo flooring was decorated with large square carpets of brown and gold. Wooden pillars and arches helped add to the aesthetic, as well as the open kitchen in the middle of the bar, so patrons could see their meal prepared. The whole place was lit with paper lanterns. They took a seat at the bar, still looking around and watching a few servers dart around between tables. Their attention was drawn back to the bar when they heard a confident voice in front of them.

 

“Well, good afternoon ladies, and welcome to the place where the Sake flows and the food is Ab-so-Sushi-ly delicious.” Yang's eyes lit up with delight as Ruby's head sunk down onto the counter with a groan. “Not seen you two around in a while. How have you been girls?”

 

“Not been to bad Coco. Haven't seen you since you left to travel the world three years ago. When did you get back?”

 

“And when did you pick up Yang's humour?”

 

Both Coco and Yang laughed a little, both holding bright smiles at Ruby's dismay. “Who do you think taught your cousin half her puns. And to answer your question Yang, about 7 months ago. Ended up spending half my travelling time in Menagerie where I met a really, really cute girl.”

 

“Oh? How'd that go?”

 

“Pretty well seeing as she decided to move back here with me and open up Patch's first Sushi bar.”

 

“That's great Coco! Do we get to meet her?”

 

Coco nodded and looked over her shoulder. “Hey Cinnabun. come over and say hi!” A slightly smaller looked up as she heard the nickname, rabbit ears twitching slightly, before she came to stand next to Coco, cleaning her hands off on a towel that hung out of an apron pocket. “Ruby, Yang, meet my girlfriend Velvet. Velvet, these are some old friends of mine.”

 

“It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Welcome to Ab-so-sushi.” Velvet's smile was bright, and her voice had a slight accent to it that seemed to make Coco's smile brighten as she looked at that Faunus lovingly. “Coco picked the name.”

 

“I, for one, think it's a great name. And welcome to Patch Velvet.” Yang waved happily. Ruby smiled and waved her greetings as well.

 

“I hope to see more of you but I'm afraid I have to get back to work. Lots of hungry mouths to feed.” Velvet planted a quick kiss on Coco's cheek before going back to the flurry of cooking in the open kitchen.

 

“We should catch up some time. First though, what can I get you two?”

 

Yang took a minute to look over the menu, nodding to herself. “Can I have the barbecued eel? Along with Salmon Nigiri please? And some water.”

 

Coco nodded, then looked to Ruby as she wrote down their orders. “I'll take the Chicken Curry Ramen please? As well as some Sake.” Both Coco and Yang raised their eyebrows at her order, prompting Ruby to shrug. “What? I'm not driving.”

 

“That's fair. I'll go let Velvs know and will bring it over as soon as it's done.” Coco bid them fair well and left them alone at the bar.

 

“Well Rubes, how have you and Pyrrha been? Anything exciting?”

 

“Well, now that you mention it, we did get a call from Mom and Dad the other day. They should be heading back soon from Atlas.”

 

“Why'd they go to Atlas again?”

 

“Mom wanted to go to a seminar the Academy was holding, see if it held anything that could be transferred to her own classes over at Beacon.”

 

“So why did Uncle Qrow go?”

 

Ruby smiled, and rolled her eyes a little. “Why do you think dad went? To bar crawl and see some of the workshops up there. He promised to bring me back some dust so we can do some more experiments here.”

 

Yang nodded to herself as she listened. “To be honest, they deserved the impromptu holiday.”

 

The conversation was interrupted as a glass of water was set down in front of Yang, as well as a small porcelain cup and bottle of Sake in front of Ruby. It wasn't much longer before their food was placed before them, and conversation died in place of eating.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sun loudly sang along to the music blaring from his radio as he worked. It was currently rotating through a playlist both Yang and he created for work. It had been a few hours since Yang had clocked out, and he had been working diligently since coming on shift, losing all track of time. The reward for his efforts was the pile of rust he was left with was resembling a car once again, albeit with far to many dents to be serviceable just yet. Between his focus and the music, he was unable to her the soft jingle of the bell that rested above the shops door, signalling that someone had entered The Solar Flare.

 

Emerald and Weiss walked into the main workshop as they looked for him, finding him underneath the car. His tail danced to the music as he sang happily, ignorant of the world around him as he repaired the under frame. Blue eyes met red as the two girlfriends smiled deviously. Sun always enjoyed pranking them, and they found themselves the rare opportunity to get him back. Without saying a word, they had both come to the same conclusion.

 

“Vrei să pleci dar, nu mă, nu mă iei, nu mă, nu mă iei, nu mă, nu mă, nu mă AGH!” His singing was interrupted as two pairs of hands grabbed his legs and abruptly pulled him out from under the car. He clutched onto his spanned defensively as his eyes went wide with shock. When he was the two standing over him he sighed with relief and placed a hand to his heart. “You two scared the hell out of me! When did you get here?”

 

“What, straight to accusations? Not even a, Hi girls how are my favourite people?” Weiss placed a hand to her heart in mock offence. “I'm hurt.”

 

“Oh no! That won't do at all.” Sun stood up with a flourish, a cheeky grin adorning his face. “Whatever can I do to make it up to my two princesses?”

 

“A kiss wouldn't go amiss for starts.”

 

“Easily done, and happily given.” Sun placed a loving kiss on Weiss's lips, which was soon replicated between Sun and Emerald. “When did my two favourite people get her though?”

 

“About five minutes ago. Weiss thought you'd lose track of time so we came to pick you up.”

 

“And I was right, or did you forget we're meant to be picking up drinks and heading over to Yang's before Five?”

 

Sun looked up at the clock and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Oops. Guess I did get a little to into work. Do you think she has any idea we're throwing her a surprise party?”

 

Emerald shook her head. “She shouldn't. We've all kept quiet about it, and I know nothing's been mentioned to Ruby. Speaking of, I believe Ruby's shift of distracting her cousin is about to end.”

 

“Wouldn't Red get a little suspicious though? Having to distract Yang?”

 

It was Weiss's turn to shake her head as Sun began the process of closing the shop early. “Not at all, she's quite simply not permitted to question it.”

 

“Why's that princess?”

 

“The Schnee Clause.” Weiss and Emerald spoke in unison. Both looked a little shocked, then laughed”

 

“What's the Schnee Clause when you're at home?” Sun called out from the office, flicking off the lights as his partners waited for him at the door.

 

“The Schnee Clause states that One Ruby Rose is not allowed to question any request, demand, or decision made by a Schnee if they instate this clause.” Weiss explained.

 

“It's the perfect way of getting Ruby to help with a secret, without telling her the secret.” Emerald continued.

 

“Sounds pretty sweet! Alright, all done here. Let's swing by Junior's and pick up a few bottles of Yang's favourite.”

 

“Way ahead of you, our dear ruffian, way ahead of you.” Emerald pulled out two large bottles of Spiced Plum Cider. “Junior even threw in a keg as well for cheap. You can carry that.”

 

“Sweet. Yang's going to love this party!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Blake gently rubbed her wrists as she sat in the bed. Winter had come in for their hourly check in, and had undone the restraints on her limbs. She still moved carefully to ensure nothing else was undone, the ribbon pleasantly restraining greater movement and hugging tight to her skin. “How much longer until the party starts?” Blake didn't miss the way Winter looked at her hungrily, before adverting her gaze when the Faunus addressed her.

 

“Not much longer now. The others should be heading over now.”

 

Blake nodded, sipping from the water Winter had provided to help her parched throat. She hummed in delight as she drank the ice cold water, sighing contently as she placed it back down on the side table. “Alright. And, how long will the party itself be?”

 

“Three hours max. I've made the others believe that I have an early start tomorrow. Or, rather.” Winter smiled slyly. “I've implied that, though they probably can guess I have a more private gift planned for Yang.”

 

“But have no idea how right they are.”

 

“Correct. Ah, what shall I tell them about your...absence?”

 

“Have you hidden my shoes?” Winter nodded. “ Tell them I said sorry, but I had to stay late at the Library to catalogue a shipment we got in.”

 

“Very well. I'll also tell Yang that you'll give her your gift later.”

 

Blake nodded, rolling her shoulders. Wiggling backwards onto the bed, she laid back down against the pillowy backdrop Winter had prepared, and nodded at the other woman. “I'm ready.”

 

“Good, cause it's time for the final touches as well.” Winter watched as Blake bit her lip, and went about tying up her hands and legs again. Sauntering away, she could feel the woman's gaze on her back, and smiled to herself as she opened up the closet. Slowly bending over to rifle through the bottom of the enclosed space, she gave Blake a perfect view of her rear. The faunus felt blood rush to her cheeks as she chewed her lip. A tantalising minute passed before Winter stood back up, holding two items in her hands. Blake gasped slightly at seeing the blindfold and ball-gag. “I bought these a few months ago after Yang and I had a rather, drunken, conversation about being tied up and blind folded. We both forgot about it in the morning but I had drunk purchased them.”

 

“And now....you have a perfectly willing third party to enact those fantasies on.”

 

Winter smiled slightly, nodding as she approached the bed. “This isn't too much is it?”

 

Blake was silent for a moment, before softly answering. “No, this is perfect.” When winter reached the bed she could smell Blake's arousal, and smiled as she placed the blindfold over the other woman's eyes.

 

“I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you before we three begin the real party.” Blake opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as she felt soft lips touch hers, as Winter stole a kiss. “I'm looking forward to it.” Blake could her the gag being placed next to the glass for later use, and Winter's footsteps as she walked away. A gentle click of the door closing, and then she was left alone in darkness and silence.

 

She couldn't wait.

 


	4. The Party

Music filled the air as Winter dried the last of the dishes from the dishwasher. She hummed along to the orchestral music as she worked, lost in another world, another time. She had first heard the song the very first time she met Yang. It had been at a charity event hosted by the Schnee family, and Winter was still serving as a specialist in the Atlas Military. Placing the plates back in the cupboard, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift away down memory lane.

 

_ The orchestra plied their craft expertly, as to be expected of any such musicians that the 'Great Jacques Schnee' would hire. Winter resisted every urge to roll her eyes at the pretentiousness of the ball. The event was allegedly for charity, Winter was far too familiar with her father's way of working to be fooled by such notions. This was simply a networking opportunity for the business mogul masquerading as a love for his fellow man. _

 

_ His children knew better than that. He'd sell out anyone if he could make a profit. _

 

_ Winter looked around the grand hall, hands clasped behind her back. She was dressed smartly in her dress uniform, buttons polished and fabric recently ironed for the occasion. With her hair tied up in her characteristic bun, she looked stunning in her suit. As she scanned the hall, her light blue eyes temporarily locked with lilac ones before they vanished in the sea of people. It was just a moment of eye contact, but the Schnee ex-heiress could feel a spark run down her spine. _

 

_ She scanned the crowd, trying to find those eyes again. When that failed, she looked to those around her, other representatives of the Atlas Military attending at the request of General Ironwood. The others had happily accepted, a chance to raise their standing in the General's eyes, as well as making good connections for when their tour of duty ended. Winter was far less willing in her participation, but had been given little choice between her father's demanding and Ironwood's insistence. _

 

_ The other specialists were conversing with either each other, or other powerful figures in Jacques’s inner circle. Ironwood had instructed them to socialise and enjoy the night, but so far Winter hadn't felt the need or inclination to follow those instructions. But now she had seen those eyes perhaps socialising wasn't entirely a bad idea. Just as she was about to leave her comrades and start her search she locked eyes with her quarry again, and was unable to help the sharp intake of breath she took in surprise. _

 

_ In front of her she saw her sister walking side by side with a gorgeous blonde right towards her. Wearing a white dress that came to just below her knees, the woman exuded confidence as she conversed with Weiss on the walk towards her. Letting out a slow, hidden breath, Winter calmed her nerves as she offered the pair a small smile. “Weiss. How pleasant to see you.” _

 

“ _ Winter, it's good to see you. Although I am surprised to see you here. I thought you hated Father's balls.” Weiss's features clearly displayed her dismay as the blonde next to her let out a low snicker, drawing the attention of Winter again who was struggling not to lose herself in the kind lilac eyes. _

 

“ _ As a matter of fact, Weiss, I do hate Father's balls. I also hate his parties that masquerade as charity but that's neither here nor there.” Winter allowed a small smile to grace her features as the blonde laughed loudly. She ignored the way the others turned to look at them, her attention was solely on the new woman. _

 

“ _ By the maidens...Well I'm glad to see I had nothing to worry about. Winter, this is one of my roommates and my good friend Yang Xiao-Long. Yang, this is my sister Winter.” _

 

“ _ It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Xiao-Long.” _

 

_ Yang smiled as she held out a hand to the soldier. “Please, call me Yang.” Winter blinked, then took Yang's hand into her own. “And if I may, I'd like to take you onto the floor.” _

 

_ Winter's mouth thinned as she thought this out, then smiled again, nodding. “Alright then, Yang. Let's see how well you dance.” _

 

A knock on the door broke the spell, snapping her out of her memories. Placing the hand towel down on the counter, Winter approached the front entrance. Opening the door just a crack to peer outside, before smiling and opening it fully. “Good afternoon, Pyrrha”

 

“Hello, Winter! I hope I'm not too early.”

 

“Not at all. Please, come on in.” Winter stepped out of the way and held the door as the red-haired woman entered the Xiao-Long residence. “You are just in time.”

 

“Thank you. I brought extra snacks, just as I promised.” Pyrrha smiled widely, holding up the wrapped plate of cookies she had been carrying. “I convinced Ruby to cook some of her mother's cookies for me, without letting her know the real reason why of course.”

 

Winter nodded and gestured towards the table set up to receive pizza later on. “Place them over there. I know Yang will love them.”

 

“Where is the birthday girl?”

 

“Ruby's keeping her occupied in town until it's time. The wonder of the Schnee Clause.” She allowed a small smile on her face as she began to shut the door. “Truly a wonderful creation by my sister in regards to the young Miss Rose. Though I am surprised by her inability to keep a secret.”

 

“Why's that?” Pyrrha placed the cookies down on the table and gave Winter a confused look, to which she responded with a deadpan look, as if she was reliving some past tragedy.

 

“Because she's Qrow's daughter. That man could run circles around military brass.” Winter sighed and shook her head, a small fond smile gracing her lips. “It's like he made it a sport just to annoy us.” Pyrrha let out a small chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so, before looking at Winter in curiosity.

 

“How did you two meet? Ruby said you knew him before you met Yang.”

 

“For all his faults, he is the leading expert outside the Schnee Dust Company in the application of Dust in technology. The military wanted to apply his knowledge. I was one of the ones sent to convince him.”

 

“Did it work?”

 

“After four months, twenty-five drinking contests, forty-three arm wrestles and a 'lie off' I finally managed to convince him to help us. I managed to tell a lie so outrageous from the time he and I had gotten to know each other he fell over from laughing.”

 

“What was the winning lie?”

 

Winter's smile grew as she turned to face Pyrrha properly. “That I love my father and hope that he doesn't die from his own hubris.”

 

Pyrrha looked a mix of aghast and amused, snorting slightly from the laughter she was trying to hold in. “Winter that’s...that's terrible!”

 

“You're laughing though.” A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, which was quickly followed by a very cheerful voice.

 

“Hello! Have a delivery for one Miss Winter Schnee from Solar Flare! Got a delivery of one little sister and her two hot partners!”

 

With a sigh, and a small hidden smile, Winter opened up the door again to a beaming Sun, an exasperated Emerald, and a slightly embarrassed Weiss. “Good afternoon, Sun. Please, come on in. You're the last to arrive besides Ruby and Yang.”

 

“Aw man, we're the last ones?” Sun pouted playfully as he carried a keg into the home, with his partners following shortly behind.

 

Emerald looked around slightly confused, though smiled upon seeing Pyrrha. “Hey, P-money.”

 

“Hello again!” Pyrrha eagerly waved at everyone who had entered, moving to embrace Weiss, who eagerly returned the hug, though Emerald still looked around the living room.

 

“So, if this is everyone....where's Soots?”

 

“Ah.” Winter tried to appear nonchalant and shrugged. “She's unable to make it. A shipment arrived at the library that Oz is having her catalogue. She sends her apologies and promises to catch up with everyone when she can.” Emerald raised an eyebrow at this, and Winter prayed to the maidens that her white lie would be bought.

 

Thankfully, everyone seemed to believe this, and Emerald simply nodded. “That's a shame. But hopefully she'll make it up to Blondie.”

 

“I've known Blake a long time. She wouldn't miss this unless she had no choice.” Weiss placed a gentle hand on Emerald's shoulder and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “She'll make it up to her. So, Winter, what can we do to help set up?”

 

The eldest Schnee smiled, thoughts secretly turning to the bound woman up in her bed, and her heart warmed to know that Blake was thought so fondly of by the others. “I would most appreciate getting plates ready. The pizza should be here soon, then we'll need to turn the lights off for this to work.”

 

“Well then!” Sun placed the keg down on the floor, next to the table, and rubbed his hands together. “Let's get to work.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Yang and Ruby walked along the pier, Yang smiling as she watched her happily tipsy cousin try to balance as she walked along a low wall, as she pushed Bumblebee alongside her. “Careful there, Rubes. Pretty sure Pyrrha wouldn't be happy if I returned you all bruised up.”

 

Ruby gave Yang a toothy grin, wobbling slightly as she came dangerously close to falling off the wall, before regaining her balance. “Pffft. She wouldn't be mad. Just jealous of the ground.”

 

“Why would she be jealous of the ground?”

 

“Because it wasn't her that made them” Ruby giggled to herself as she reached the end of the wall, hopping down on to the pavement.

 

Yang frowned momentarily as she tried to decipher what Ruby had said. “It wasn't.... OH!” She let out a light laugh, shaking her head as it clicked in her mind. “Well, Rubes, I didn't think you or Pyrrha had that kind of fun in ya.”

 

“You'd be surprised!” Ruby sang, happily laughing to herself as she skipped along.

 

Yang snorted, and almost replied before a buzz in her pocket distracted her. Slowing down, she parked her bike and fished out her scroll. Typing in her passcode with her thumb, she smiled as she saw her wallpaper, a picture of Winter, and opened up the message a few seconds later. Quickly reading it her smile grew a little larger. “Hey Ruby!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Looking up Yang saw that Ruby had kept on walking and was on the other side of the street. “Snowdrift suggested you and your Amazon come over for dinner!”

 

“WOO-HOO! Free Food!”

 

Yang's scroll buzzed again in her hand. Looking down, her eyes quickly scanned the screen before typing out her response, then locked the scroll and slipped it back into her pocket. “She's gone to pick up Pyrrha, so we should head straight to the house.”

 

“Alright!” Ruby skipped back towards Yang with a goofy smile on her face, the redness to her cheeks starting to fade as the alcohol worked through her system.

 

Getting on to Bumblebee, Yang put on her helmet while she waited for Ruby to climb on as well. Turning the key, she revved her engines and smiled as she felt the hum of the machinery beneath her. A few seconds later she could feel the bike dip down slightly due to the extra weight of her cousin getting on behind her. "Got your helmet on?" Hearing a ruffle, followed by a soft click.

 

"Yup!"

 

"Hold on tight then!" Ruby's arms wrapped around Yang, and with a soft smile and another rev of her engines, they were off.

 

Bumblebee tore through Patch, the scenery whipping past them as Yang navigated through the quiet streets. The sun had begun its descent, bathing the town in red and violet as the town readied itself for the night. Most of the shops the pair passed were already closed, or in the process of locking their doors as couples walked hand in hand towards dinner dates, or to their homes. A few of the older citizens waved at the cousins as they flew by, remembering when they were still little children running amok through the community. Yang nodded in reply when she was able, but her attention remained on the road. 

 

Soon the shops and restaurants blended into the suburban part of patch, with became the outskirts of town, before finally they were outside the limits as they headed towards the woods. Flicking on Bumblebee’s lights, Yang drove carefully as she followed the dusty path leading to her home, taking care not to turn too sharply and send both Ruby and herself crashing into any of the myriad of trees. The sun filtered in through the foliage bathing the path in a beautiful soft glow that never failed to move Yang's heart, creating a sense of serenity and nostalgia for days long past playing in the trees behind her childhood home.

 

Thirty-nine minutes after getting the initial text, Yang and Ruby gently pulled up outside the Xiao-Long residence. Climbing off the bike, the pair raised a silent eyebrow at seeing the house. Every light was off, creating an unintentional abandoned feeling emanating from it. “Huh. Snowdrift must still be out picking up your girl.” 

 

“Or picking up some final ingredients. Shall we go in?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll make some coffee while we wait.” Yang beamed as she parked her beloved bike next to the porch, placing her helmet down on the seat. Ruby followed suit, taking off her own helmet and carrying it with her as they made their way to the door. “Still take your coffee the same way, or has Pyrrha finally civilized you?” 

 

“Wow, rude. I don’t need to be civilised by anyone. I, completed college!” Ruby raised her head up with pride, resting a hand on her heart, causing Yang to laugh as she unlocked the door.

 

“Right, right. A blasphemous amount of sugar it is.” Pushing open the door her eyes struggled to become accustomed to the dark, before the lights turning on unexpectedly nearly blinded her.

 

“SURPRISE!” A chorus of familiar voices called out, causing her to jump in surprise, before a laugh escaped her lips as she looked around the room at the smiling faces of her friends. Hot pizza rested on the table, the tantalising scent weaving through the air. A banner hung across the wall reading ‘Happy Birthday Yang-Sauce’. She couldn’t help smile at the silly nickname, meaning that Sun had been the one to make the banner. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“It’s a surprise birthday party, you dolt, what do you think it is?” 

 

Yang shrugged and made room for Ruby to enter, who looked equally surprised. “How did you manage to get Ruby to not spill the beans?” 

 

“She didn’t know, Sundrop.” Winter walked towards them and embraced her, planting a soft kiss on Yang’s lips. “The benefits of being a Schnee. It means she can’t ask.” 

 

“Stupid Schnee Clause.” Ruby muttered as she kicked off her shoes and moved properly into the home, standing next to her girlfriend. 

 

Yang laughed again, planting another quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, before moving around the room hugging everyone present. Looking around the room, her smile faltered for a second as she noticed a clear absence. “Where’s Blakey?” 

 

“Ah, unfortunately a shipment arrived at the Library, and Oz wanted her to work on getting it processed.”

 

“Oh.” Yang’s smile faltered further, almost becoming a frown. 

 

“I’m sorry Yang, and she sends her best wishes, and promised to take both of us out for dinner next week to make up for it.” This cheered Yang up a little. 

 

“Well, I suppose that’ll do as way of apology. I’ll just order the biggest dish on the menu.”  The room laughed in response, and no one noticed as Winter sighed in relief.

 

“Enough chit chat already!” Sun declared, standing up on one of the chairs dramatically, much to the chagrin of his partners. “Food’s getting cold and booze is getting warm! Let’s get this party started!” He pushed down on a button on the remote in his hand; music began to fill the air.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Blake listened carefully to the music dying down. It had been a few hours since the party had started, and Winter had slipped away a few times to check up on her. The last time she had done so the ballgag had been put on her. Along with the music growing quieter, it meant that it wouldn’t be long until the birthday girl would discover her final gift for the night. 

 

The Faunus could feel a warmth growing in her loins, and she couldn’t help but let out a low, whining, moan in anticipation. Struggling to keep her legs from grinding together, she focused on her own breath to calm herself down, ears twitching as she heard the door open downstairs, and the voices of her friends drift upstairs

 

“Thanks for inviting us over, Winter, and trusting us to help with the party.” 

 

“It was a pleasure, Weiss. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

Blake didn’t hear the door close, but did hear the sound of engines start up from behind the house. A minute later she heard car doors slam shut and a vehicle drive off towards town. 

 

“You need to stop using the Schnee Clause on me. It’s unfair.” Ruby’s voice filtered through over the sound of the car, followed by Winter’s light laugh.

 

“Be better at keeping secrets, we’ll stop using it.” 

 

Blake heard Ruby harumph, no doubt pouting. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Pyrrha’s laugh as well. “We’ll be on our way now. Thank you again, Winter. We’ll see you next Saturday?” 

 

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it!” Yang called from deeper in the house cheerfully. A few seconds’ further goodbyes later, the front door was shut and silence filled the house. It was almost time, and Blake’s heart was beating fast in excitement. “So, what now, my love?” 

 

“Well, why don’t we go upstairs and properly celebrate your birthday. I’ve got one final gift for you.” Even from upstairs Blake could feel the effect of Winter’s sultry tone. She could only imagine how Yang was reacting to it and, presumably, the look. 

 

The stairs began to creak as the couple made their way up the stairs. Once again, Blake focused on keeping her breathing calm. The footsteps made the short journey to just outside the door, and a second later it opened up to reveal the dark bedroom illuminated by candlelight and the light spilling in from the doorway, as well as Blake, bound, gagged, and blindfolded, lying in bed. 

 

“Sorry I lied, Sundrop, but Blake and I wanted to give you the best birthday gift ever.” 


End file.
